Our Story
by chwcowoo
Summary: Lee seokmin , pemuda 24 tahun, pengusaha sukses dan juga pemimpin mafia yang disegani. Kwon Soonyoung, 17 tahun. Seorang budak. /"Kumohon tolong aku!" tags :seventeen;svt;SeokSoon slight!Meanie , Cheolsoo
1. Chapter 1

Seokmin berjalan menuju sebuah gedung tua. Ia mengenakan setelan jas lengkap. Dibelakangnya ada beberapa pria bertubuh kekar yang diyakini sebagai pengawalnya.

Bruk'. Saat memasuki gedung, sesorang menubruk dan memeluk kaki seokmin.

"Ku-mohon. To-long akh-ku dan tem-teman teman ku" pinta orang itu.

Orang yang berlutut itu seorang pemuda dengan mata sipit yang bahkan tak terlihat lagi karena air matanya membuat mata itu semakin sipit. Ia hanya memakai kaos putih tipis dan celana bahan bewarna putih. Kedua tangannya dirantai. Begitu pula dengan kedua kakinya. Seokmin yakin itu berat.

"Khu-mohon tuan"suaranya terdengar kesakitan.

Seokmin membantu pemuda itu berdiri.

"Sial. Tempat ini benar-benar ada" umpat seokmin.

seokmin menyerahkan pemuda sipit itu pada pengawalnya. Lalu ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Coups hyung, aku akan membeli semua budak di distrik 7, siapkan uangnya. Akan ku kirim nomor rekeningnya nanti." setelah menutup telepon. Seokmin berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan.

Pengawalnya membukakan pintu besar itu dan mempersilahkan seokmin masuk.

"Lama tidak bertemu pak tua"sapa seokmin sarkastik.

"Lama tidak bertemu tuan penguasa" balas pria tua di hadapannya.

"Apa mau mu datang ke tempat kumuh seperti ini?" tanya pria tua itu.

"Kau sepakat untuk menjual gedung ini. Dan aku akan membelinya-" ucap seokmin.

"Beserta seluruh budak mu"lanjut seokmin lagi.

"Kau tau , budak-budak ku itu mahal"ucap pria tua itu.

"Dan kau tau aku ini orang kaya" balas seokmin.

"Jadi berapa yang kau minta pak tua?"tanya seokmin lagi.

"Aku punya 20 budak dan mereka dibawah umur. Kau harus membayar mahal atas itu" ucap pria tua itu.

"200 miliyar won" lanjut pria tua itu.

"Ku kira kau akan minta berapa" seokmin terkekeh

"Bahkan itu masih jauh dari seper-delapan kekayaan ku"

Setelah mendapat nomor rekening, seokmin langsung mengirimkan nya ke tangan kanan nya yang ia panggil coups tadi.

Seokmin keluar dari ruangan itu dengan setumpuk kunci. Lalu ia memberinya ke salah satu pengawalnya.

"Bebaskan semua budak dan kirimkan mereka ke yayasan ku yang ada di jepang" perintah seokmin.

"Baik tuan"

Seokmin terus melangkah , hingga ia kembali bertemu dengan pemuda yang tadi berlutut di hadapannya.

"Kau. Ikut aku"perintahnya.  
Pemuda itu menatapnya bingung.  
Seokmin melempar kunci yang ia dapat dari pria tua itu untuk membuka rantai di kaki dan tangan para budak.

Pemuda itu menangkap kunci itu.  
"Aku sudah membeli mu dan teman-teman mu. Kau bebas" ucap seokmin.

"Be-narkah?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Buka rantai sialan itu dan ikut aku",perintah seokmin.

Seorang budak sudah dilatih untuk selalu menurut, dan itulah yang dilakukan pemuda ini.

"Dimana teman-temanku?" tanya pemuda itu dingin.

"Aku mengirim mereka ke jepang"jawab seokmin.

"Kenapa aku tidak ikut mereka?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Karena kau akan ikut aku ke seoul"jawab seokmin.

Pemuda itu hanya diam.  
"Aku pria baik-baik. Jangan takut okey?" ucap seokmin meyakinkan.

"Jadi siapa namamu?" tanya seokmin.

"Kwon soonyoung,17tahun" jawab pemuda itu.

"Jadi soonyoung , kau harus menuruti seluruh perintahku" ucap seokmin.

Soonyoung menatapnya datar "jadi aku masih berstatus budak?"

"Definisi budak menurut ku adalah mereka yang dikekang dengan rantai. Tapi kau tidak. Jadi kau bukan budak" ucap seokmin.

"Apa aku dipastikan hidup?" tanya soonyoung.

"Aku menjamin masa depan mu kwon soonyoung ssi"  
Setelah itu keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

Distrik 7, seokmin baru saja menaklukan satu tempat terakhir di distrik itu. Apa lagi kalau bukan tempat perbudakan tadi. Distrik itu ada disalah satu negara di asia. Jangan heran kenapa semua manusia di negara itu hampir semuanya berdarah korea. Karena pada jaman dahulu saat terjadi perang besar antara korea selatan dan korea utara banyak warga yang mengasingkan diri kesebuah pulau di dataran asia.  
Penduduk disana berkembang hingga menjadi sebuah negara.

Seokmin dan Soonyoung masuk ke sebuah apartemen mewah. Yang soonyoung lakukan hanya mengikuti kemana langkah Seokmin.  
Hingga akhirnya langkahnya terhenti di sebuah kamar yang cukup besar.

Ia memandang seokmin dengan tatapan kosong.

"Buka seluruh pakaianmu"titah Seokmin.

Soonyoung melotot, ia pikir ia bebas. Ia ingin menolak tapi rasa terbelenggu dan terikat dengan sebuah perintah membuatnya menuruti permintaan Seokmin.

Soonyoung mulai melucuti satu persatu pakaiannya. Hingga ia tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun.

"Astaga. Apa yang pak tua itu lakukan padamu!?" tanya seokmin marah.

Tubuh polos Soonyoung menjawab semuanya. Pemuda sipit itu mendapat penyiksaan.

Mata seokmin tak sengaja melihat celana Soonyoung, ada darah yang mengering disana.

"Apa kau di setubuhi juga!?"

Soonyoung menatap seokmin takut, ingatan buruk tentang bagaimana lubangnya di masuki dengan kasar membuatnya bergetar hebat. Soonyoung terduduk. Ia menangis.

"Sialan kau tua bangka!" umpat Seokmin.

Seokmin menelpon seseorang.

"Hancurkan si Tua itu. Jangan biarkan orang sepertinya hidup" ucap Seokmin. Ia mematikan sambungan telpon dan berjalan mendekati Soonyoung yang terduduk. Ia berjongkok melihat semua luka Soonyoung.

"Astaga, apa kau tidak kehabisan darah dengan semua luka ini!"

Seokmin kembali menelpon seseorang.

"Mingyu kau dimana!?"

" _Aku sedang membedah perut pasienku"_

"Kau menelpon sambil melakukan operasi. Yang benar saja!"

 _"Kan kau yang telpon"_

 _"_ Kau bisa meninggalkan pisau bedah didalam tubuh pasien mu"

 _"Cepat katakan apa mamumu"_

"Datang ke apartemen ku setelah operasimu. Bawa alat kedokteran mu juga"

" _Kau dimana bodoh. Kalau kau diseoul percuma saja"_

"Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu kalau aku di seoul."

Seokmin mematikan sambungan telpon nya.

"Dokter gila" umpatnya.

"Berdirilah. Aku akan membersihkan tubuhmu"

Soonyoung menurut, ia berdiri.

"Tunggu di kasur ku. Aku akan segera kembali"

Soonyoung berjalan menuju kasur Seokmin dan mendudukkan dirinya. Aneh rasanya berkeliaran tanpa busana dihadapan orang yang baru dikenal.

Seokmin kembali dengan seember air hangat yang sebelum nya sudah ia teteskan antiseptik dan handuk kecil.

Ia sudah mengganti pakaian berjasnya dengan pakaian yang lebih santai.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Hanya membersihkan oke? Jangan banyak gerak"

Soonyoung mengangguk.

Seokmin mulai dengan membersihkan kaki Soonyoung. Ia meringis melihat bekas membiru disekitar pergelangan kaki kurus itu.

Seokmin mengelap kaki itu dengan hati-hati.

"Akh-" soonyoung merintih ketika handuk hangat itu mengenai lukanya.

"Tahan sedikit, Soonyoung. Kau pria kan"

"Berbaringlah" perintah seokmin. Dan Soonyoung hanya menurut.

Dengan telaten seokmin membersihkan tubuh soonyoung. Ia harus menahan pikirannya agar tetap bertindak rasional , ketika tangannya membersihkan selangkangan Soonyoung.

Sedangkan Soonyoung, ia menggigit bibirnya agar tidak mendesah.

Setelah selesai dengan membersihkan tubuh Soonyoung, seokmin mengambil bathrobe dan menyuruh soonyoung memakainya.

Setelah itu seokmin menelpon seseorang, "halo coups hyung, belikan baju pria sebanyak banyak nya. Kira-kira ukurannya sama dengan Joshua hyung"

"Kau tukang perintah" ucap Soonyoung pelan.

Seokmin terkekeh. "Karena aku berkuasa"

Tak lama setelah itu, Mingyu, yang tadi seokmin sebut sebagai 'dokter gila' datang lengkap dengan jas putihnya.

"Jadi , siapa yang harus aku obati?" tanya Mingyu.

"Dia ada dikamarku" jawab seokmin. Ia pun mengantar Mingyu menuju kamarnya dimana ada soonyoung duduk dikasur empuknya.

"Waw, ku pikir kau tidak tertarik dengan pria" sindir Mingyu.

"Aku bukan gay seperti mu. Cepat obati dia" perintah Seokmin.

Mingyu pun mulai membuka bathrobe yang dipakai Soonyoung sampai setengah pinggangnya.

"Badannya lumayan juga" ucap Mingyu sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"Akan ku adukan ke Wonwoo kalau kau bertindak jauh Kim" ujar Seokmin dingin.

"Ck,bilangnya bukan gay tapi posesif" gumam Mingyu.

"Aku mendengarnya,Kim"

Mingyu pun mulai mengoleskan luka-luka itu dengan obat merah, Soonyoung meringis.

Mingyu melilitkan tubuh itu dengan perban. "Jangan sampai basah, ada beberapa luka yang mungkin akan membusuk kalau sampai basah. Seokmin, bantu dia mengganti perbannya nanti"

Seokmin mengangguk.

"Mingyu, bisa kau lihat _hol_ e nya?" tanya Seokmin.

"Hah!?" mingyu melongo sebelum akhirnya ia menyuruh soonyoung untuk menungging.

"Sialan, kau mau membunuhnya ya Seokmin?" umpat Mingyu.

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya,bodoh. Cepat obati"

"Err, kau yakin ingin aku yang mengobatinya? Bisa-bisa nanti ak-"

"Mana obat nya? Biar aku yang obati" mingyu tertawa puas mendengar jawaban temannya itu.

Mingyu pun mengambil sesuatu yang seokmin tidak tau apa itu. Semacam obat oles.

Mingyu pun mengajarkan Seokmin bagaimana cara mengoleskannya.

Seokmin menelan ludahnya kasar, ia mulai mengoleskan obat itu di bibir hole Soonyoung.  
Soonyoung meringis. Sungguh rasanya sakit. Matanya sampai berair ketika obat itu menyentuh luka lecetnya.

"Sialan!" seokmin lagi-lagi mengumpat.

"Seokmin-ah aku bawa pakaiannya" suara lain muncul dari balik pintu dengan membawa sebuah koper besar bersamaan dengan selesainya seokmin mengobati Soonyoung.

"Kau bawa koper?" tanya seokmin.

"Terlalu banyak , jadi ku masukkan semua kedalam koper." ucap nya

"Err, kalian sedang tidak melakukan three-"

"Coups hyung berhenti berpikir negatif" ucap seokmin dingin .

Seokmin pun berjalan mendekati koper itu,membukanya lalu mengambil sepasang pakaian dan memberikannya pada Soonyoung.

"Pakai ini, setelah itu istirahatlah. Kalau lapar kau bisa ambil didapur. Aku akan membeli beberapa makanan" kata Seokmin. Soonyoung mengangguk. Ia mengambil pakaian itu lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi.

"Ayo kita keruang tengah" ajak seokmin.

"Jadi, kalau bukan kau, siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Mingyu serius.

"Kau tau, penguasa distrik 7 bagian selatan. Lim xin wu. Pak tua sialan itu memperbudak 20 remaja" jawab Seokmin.

"Bagaimana nasibnya?" tanya Mingyu lagi.

Kali ini orang yang dipanggil Coups atau nama asli nya Seungcheol yang menjawab. "Orang suruhan ku meledakkan mobilnya ketika ia hendak meninggalkan gedung tua itu"

"Sudah dipastikan tewas" sambung seungcheol lagi.

"Bagus hyung!" seokmin mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya.

"Kalau begitu aku harus pergi. Pesawat ku akan terbang 2 jam lagi. Jangan merindukan aku seokmin-ah~~" ucap Mingyu berpamitan.  
Seokmin menatap mingyu jijik ketika suara yang diimut-imutkan itu ia dengar.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Seokmin ketika mingyu berada diambang pintu.

"Tentu saja kembali ke Seoul. Wonwoo hyung sudah sangat merindukan ku" ucapnya lalu menutup pintu pelan.

Seokmin menatap Seungcheol.

"Hyung, siapkan 3 tiket ke Seoul besok. Kau juga mau pulangkan?" Seungcheol mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan seokmin.

"Aku permisi" pamit Seungcheol setelahnya.

.  
.

Sebenarnya, seokmin bukan seorang gay, tapi ia juga tidak tertarik dengan wanita. Lebih tepatnya ia tidak punya gairah untuk menjalin suatu hubungan serius.

Yang ia pikirkan adalah menaklukkan seluruh daerah yang belum ia taklukkan. Yang ia pikirkan hanya bagaimana bisnis nya di seoul berlangsung.  
Yang ia pikirkan bagaimana anak-anak diluar sana bahagia.

Ya. Seokmin sangat melindungi anak-anak. Karena dulu, ia adalah satu dari sekian anak di korea yang mendapatkan kekerasan fisik maupun mental. Ia anak yang ditelantarkan. Beruntung ia diadopsi oleh seseorang yang merupakan pemimpin mafia baik hati yang ada di seoul.

Seokmin punya beberapa yayasan di berbagai negara, salah satu nya jepang . tempat dimana ia menampung budak-budak yang ia bebaskan.

Tapi ada satu yang menarik perhatiannya ketika ia sampai di gedung tua waktu itu.

Pemuda sipit yang berlutut dibawah kakinya.

Ia tertarik dengan pemuda itu.  
Pemuda bernama Kwon Soonyoung.

"Mereka sudah pulang?" suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Seokmin.

Seokmin bergumam sebagai jawaban.

"Besok kita berangkat ke Seoul"

.

.

.

.

 _to be continue..._

 _ **cerita ini sudah rampung di wattpad.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Seoul, june 15th, 20:00KST_

"kau lelah?" tanya Seokmin pada Soonyoung yang duduk disebelahnya. Sejak sampai di korea ia jadi lebih diam. Dari tadi yang ia lakukan hanya memandang ke luar jendela mobil.

Soonyoung memutar kepalanya mengahadap Seokmin, dan Seokmin pun panik dibuatnya.

"hey, kau kenapa? Kau sakit? kenapa menangis?" tanya Seokmin.

"a-aku –hiks,aku senang. Aku tidak menyangka bisa kembali ke tanah kelahiran ku –hiks" ucap nya terisak.

Seokmin tidak menanggapi lebih, ia kembali memandang lurus kedepan. Namun perlahan, ia mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk mengelus surai pemuda sipit itu.

.

.

"ini kamar ku, dan ini kamar mu." tunjuknya.

"Pembantunya belum bekerja hari ini, aku akan ambilkan air hangat untuk membersihkan dirimu. Dan aku juga akan membantumu mengganti perbannya."sambungnya lagi.

"aku bis-"

"kau tanggung jawab ku sekarang" titah pemuda beramarga Lee itu.

Soonyoung duduk di tempat tidur barunya , sementara Seokmin kembali kekamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian. Seokmin kemudian berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil air hangat.

"kau bisa membersihkan dirimu sendiri kan?" tanya Seokmin. Ia mengalihkan pandangan mata nya dari tubuh toples soonyoung yang masih terlilit perban.

Soonyoung mengangguk, "hm , aku bisa"

Dengan dibantu Seokmin, Soonyoung melepas perban yang melilit ditubuhnya , ia mulai memeras handuk yang tadi terendam air hangat. Ia mengusap pelan tubuhnya.

"err, bisa kau keluar? Sepertinya aku malu dilihat seperti itu" ujar Soonyoung.

"aku akan tetap disini, kau tidak bisa mengoles betadine di punggungmu yang penuh luka itu"ucap Seokmin. Soonyoung mengangguk saja, memang sedikit sulit sih.

Setelah selesai dengan membersihkan diri , Seokmin membantu Soonyoung untuk mengobati luka serta memasangkan perban.

"kulitmu halus" ucap Seokmin tiba-tiba.

"bisa kau ulangi?"

"aku bilang kulit mu halus. Tua Bangka itu malah merusaknya. Kalau lukanya sudah mengering dan bekasnya menghilang, aku akan menyuruh bawahan ku untuk membawamu ketempat perawatan kulit"

Soonyoung membuka mulutnya hendak berbicara, namun ia menutupnya kembali, lalu barulah ia berbicara, "kau berlebihan tuan kaya raya"

Seokmin terkekeh, ia lalu menyodorkan botol kecil yang Soonyoung ketahui itu adalah obat untuk _hole_ nya. "mau aku oleskan?"

Soonyoung segera merebut botol kecil itu, "aku bisa sendiri, jadi tolong keluar"—wajahnya memerah.

Seokmin pun keluar dan berjalan menuju kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Soonyoung. Ia tersenyum, " _rasanya sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku tersenyum"_

.

.

Seokmin menyamankan tubuhnya di sandaran tempat tidur. Ia menerawang jauh, _"kenapa aku mau mengurusi orang yang baru ku kenal"_ batinnya.

"aku tak pernah begini sebelumnya" ia menghela napasnya, ia bingung dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Biasanya ia kan mengirimkan anak-anak terlantar ke yayasannya bukan nya dengan senang hati merawat dengan tangannya sendiri.

Tok'tok'

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunannya, ia lalu turun dari kasurnya dan membuka pintu yang sempat ia kunci tadi.

 _Damn_ , Soonyoung tampak menggemaskan dengan piyama polos berwarna soft blue dengan motif awan. Seokmin merutuk dalam hati, harusnya sejak awal ia tidak membawa pemuda ini dalam hidupnya.

"kenapa?" tanya nya.

"err, sebenarnya tidak penting"ucap Soonyoung ragu.

"hari ini hari ulang tahunku. Sudah lama aku tidak merayakannya"sambungnya lagi

Seokmin mengangkat alisnya,"lalu?"

Soonyoung mengangkat kedua tangan yang tadi ia sembunyikan dibelakang tubuhnya, "ayo makan ramen bersama!"serunya riang.

"ramen cup?" tanya Seokmin, Soonyoung mengangguk.

Seokmin tampak berpikir, "kau buat saja didapur, aku menyusul" ucapnya.

Soonyoung tersenyum sumringah, ia pikir pemuda macam Seokmin akan menolak ajakannya.

Sementara Soonyoung menyiapkan ramen cup didapur, Seokmin kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Ia mengambil ponsel lalu menelpon seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan kaki tangannya, Seungcheol.

Seokmin menunggu namun tak ada jawaban, ia kesal. Lalu ia kembali menelpon seseorang.

"Halo, kau dimana?"

" _Ah, sial ka-uhh mengangganggu. Uhm ahh"_

"Cih, sedang bercinta. Dalam satu jam bawakan aku kue ulang tahun dengan lilin. Bawa beberapa makanan juga. Aku mengundangmu dan juga kekasihmu"

" _Ka-hh kami sibukhh bodoh"_

"aku bisa menghancurkan rumah sakit mu dalam satu detik kalau kau mau"

" _Aish, sialan kau Lee Seokmin!"_

"Ku anggap itu pujian Kim Mingyu"

Seokmin langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Ia bisa membayangkan betapa kesalnya wajah Mingyu.

Seokmin sangat tau, Mingyu sangat mencintai Rumah sakit yang ia bangun dari hasil jerih payahnya mengumpulkan uang halal. Tentu saja, karena pekerjaannya yang berhubungan dengan kelompok mafia membuatnya melakukan tindakan diluar prosedur kedokteran.

Seokmin pun melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Soonyoung yang sedang menunggu ramen cup nya matang.

"Kau serius hanya makan ini dihari ulang tahun mu?" tanya Seokmin tak percaya.

"Memangnya ada apa didapur mu hah?" cibir Soonyoung.

Mereka lupa sejak kapan mereka berbicara begitu akrab. Padahal terhitung hampir 3 hari mereka bertemu.

"Aku bisa belikan makan mahal kalau kau mau. Aku juga bisa belikan restorannya" ujar seokmin membanggakan diri.

" _Geez._ Aku merinding , se'kaya' apa sih? Tapi, terima kasih tawarannya, aku tak butuh" Soonyoung menyodorkan satu ramen cup kehadapan seokmin yang duduk didepannya.

"Ini saja cukup" kata Soonyoung.

Ia mulai membuka tutup ramen cup itu dan mulai mengaduk mie didalamnya, sama halnya dengan yang dilakukan Seokmin.

Mereka pun memakan ramen cup itu dengan nikmat. Seokmin menyadari adanya air mata yang mengalir dari mata sipit itu, tapi ia pikir mungkin karena rasa pedas ramen ini.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir aku makan dengan seseorang di hari ulang tahunku" ujar Soonyoung sambil tersenyum lebar kearah Seokmin.

Seokmin yakin, ia sangat yakin. Debaran yang baru saja ia rasakan itu sumbernya dari senyum bahagia makhluk sipit didepannya. Ia suka sensasi dari debaran ini.

Brak' pintu dibuka dengan sedikit kasar oleh sosok bertubuh tinggi yang tentu saja itu Kim Mingyu. Pemuda yang aktivitas bercinta nya di ganggu oleh si tuan penguasa.

"Ak bawa pesanan mu. Kue ulang tahun dan juga makanan" ujar Mingyu.

Soonyoung menatap Seokmin bingung, Seokmin dengn buru- buru menjelaskan, "kekasih Mingyu sebentar lagi ulang tahun, jadi aku memintanya untuk merayakan nya sekarang dirumah ku"

" _Cih,_ dasar pendusta" sindir Mingyu.

"Mana kekasihmu?" tanya Seokmin.

"Mencariku?" baru saja dibicarakan, akhirnya datang juga.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Wonwoo" sapa Seokmin.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Seok-"

BRUK' , Seokmin melirik Soonyoung yang tiba-tiba terduduk di lantai sambil menutup kedua telinganya, ia juga menutup matanya erat, "jangan ambil aku, ku mohon! Jangan-hiks. Pergi! Jangan bawa aku"

"Hei, kau kenapa!? SOONYOUNG KAU KENAPA!?" Seokmin yang khawatir tak sadar meninggikan suaranya yan justru membuat Soonyoung semakin takut.

"Ku-ku mohon lepaskan aku! Pergi! Pergi!" usir Soonyoung entah pada siapa.

Wonwoo melirik Soonyoung yang baru dilihatnya,"D-dia..."

.

.

.

 _to be continue..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Sebelumnya_ _..._

BRUK' , Seokmin melirik Soonyoung yang tiba-tiba terduduk di lantai sambil menutup kedua telinganya, ia juga menutup matanya erat, "jangan ambil aku, ku mohon! Jangan-hiks. Pergi! Jangan bawa aku"

"Hei, kau kenapa!? SOONYOUNG KAU KENAPA!?" Seokmin yang khawatir tak sadar meninggikan suaranya yan justru membuat Soonyoung semakin takut.

"Ku-ku mohon lepaskan aku! Pergi! Pergi!" usir Soonyoung entah pada siapa.

Wonwoo melirik Soonyoung yang baru dilihatnya,"D-dia..."

* * *

Mingyu menatap kekasihnya bingung, sedangkan Seokmin sibuk menenangkan Soonyoung.

"Bawa dia ke kamar" ucap Mingyu yang tentu saja Seokmin akan melakukannya tanpa disuruh pun.

Seokmin membawa Soonyoung kekamarnya dan membiarkan pemuda sipit itu menenangkan diri.

Lalu seokmin kembali lagi menghampiri Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang masih tampak terkejut.

"Jadi Jeon, bisa kau jelaskan?" ucap nya.

"Seokmin-ah, kau yang paling tau apa pekerjaan ku sebelum mengenal Mingyu" kata Wonwoo memulai pembicaraan.

Seokmin mengangguk,"Pekerja bayaran,kan"

"Tiga atau empat tahun yang lalu, seseorang membayar ku untuk melakukan penculikkan-" ujar Wonwoo melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kau menculiknya!?" ucap Seokmin.

"-dan penjualan manusia dipasar gelap. Dan malangnya, dia salah satu korban." sambung Wonwoo lagi yang membuat Mingyu dan Seokmin kaget. Tidak terlalu terkejut sebenarnya, karena mereka memang tau pekerjaan Wonwoo dimasa lalu.

Seokmin menghela napas, "kau tidak melakukan kekerasan kan?"

"Aku memang pernah membunuh, juga melakukan kekerasan. Tapi aku orang yang pilih-pilih. Kau juga tau itu"jawab Wonwoo.

"Tiga atau empat tahun itu- bukankah kau berhenti dari pekerjaan mu?" tanya Mingyu.

"Memang. Itu pekerjaan terakhir ku. Setelah itu, kau yang menculikku dan membawa ku ke negeri antah-berantah ,lalu meninggalkanku sendirian untuk 'pekerjaan yang tak kalah gila' mu itu" sindir Wonwoo. Mingyu hanya tertawa renyah.

"Kenapa dia begitu takut?" tanya Seokmin.

"Mana aku tau, jangan salahkan aku, aku hanya melakukan pekerjaan ku dengan profesional" kata Wonwoo.

"Harusnya aku minta Joshua-hyung untuk men-sucikan mu dari dulu"cibir Seokmin.

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya jengah ,"Aku sudah berhenti dari pekerjaan itu, Lee Seokmin. Jadi aku tidak perlu itu"

Sebelum mengenal Mingyu, Wonwoo adalah seseorang yang paling Seokmin incar untuk masuk kedalam kelompok mafia nya.

Wonwoo cerdas , ia tangkas, dan ia cerdik. Dan dia juga berpengalaman.

Wonwoo bekerja sebagai pekerja bayaran, bukan untuk pekerjaan receh, tapi untuk pekerjaan yang merepotkan.

Mencuri, menculik, melakukan tindak kekerasan maupun penghancuran, bahkan membunuh. Anggap saja dia penjahat.

Tapi Wonwoo tidak sembarangan dalam melakukan tindakan, ia hanya melakukan kekerasan terhadap orang yang memang pantas mendapatkannya. Ia tidak akan memukul kalau targetnya tidak bersalah.

Sama seperti kasus Soonyoung, ia dibayar untuk menculik dan menjual , selebih nya, itu bukan urusannya. Dia tidak tau lebih lanjut apa yang rekannya lakukan atau apa yang pembeli lakukan.

Jangan salah paham, Wonwoo itu orang baik. Hanya pekerjaan masa lalu nya saja yang buruk.

"Sudahlah. Tidak terlalu penting. Kurasa kalian harus pulang."kata Seokmin.

"Hm, kami harus melanjutkan aktivitas kami yang kau ganggu tadi" kata Mingyu sambil merangkul Wonwoo.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku akan bicara pada Soonyoung besok" ujar Wonwoo.

Seokmin menutup pintu setelah kedua pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

Ia berjalan menghampiri Soonyoung dikamar nya.

Dengan perlahan Seokmin membuka pintu dan mendapati Soonyoung yang duduk dilantai bersandarkan tempat tidurnya.

Decitan pelan pintu membuat Soonyoung mendongak. Matanya penuh dengan air mata. Masih ada sisa isakan yang terdengar.

"D-dia sudah pulang?" tanya Soonyoung.

Seokmin mendekatkan diri , lalu berjongkok dihadapan Soonyoung, "baru saja, kenapa takut? Dia orang baik" jawabnya.

Seokmin membawa tubuh Soonyoung untuk duduk di tepian kasur.

Soonyoung mengusap matanya kasar, "aku tau dia baik -maksudku , dia tidak menyakiti kami"

"Lalu?"

"Bayangan hari itu yang membuatku takut" ujar Soonyoung pelan.

Seokmin menarik napasnya lalu menghembuskan nya pelan. "Kau tau aku?" tanya nya sambil menatap Soonyoung serius.

"Lee Seokmin" jawab Soonyoung ragu.

"Ya, aku Lee Seokmin. Orang yang mungkin paling berkuasa di Korea dan si tukang perintah seperti katamu-"

"-dan si tukang perintah ini tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi padamu"

"-juga pada orang lain yang bernasib sama seperti mu. Lee Seokmin tidak akan membiarkannya"

"-aku akan menghancurkan siapapun yang berani menyentuh bahkan menyakitimu"

Soonyoung terdiam, ia berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja Seokmin ucapkan.

"Jadi tenanglah. Jangan takut. Aku disini" ucap Seokmin mengakhiri kalimat panjangnya.

"Aku-aku tidak tau harus berkata apa" ujar Soonyoung terbata.

"Tidurlah, aku kembali kekamarku" setelah mengucapkan itu Seokmin meninggalkan Soonyoung sendiri. Tanpa ia ketahui, Soonyoung tersenyum menatap punggungnya yang menjauh.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari kamar Soonyoung, Seokmin berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil segelas air. Ia meneguknya buru-buru, "yak Lee Seokmin, kau bicara apa tadi" kesalnya.

Seokmin pun duduk dimeja makan , melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja.

"Efek mu benar-benar dahsyat Kwon Soonyoung" ucap nya tersenyum.

Drrt...drrt  
Ponsel di sakunya bergetar, ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

" _Hyung_ _,_ _aku_ _melihat_ _Lim_ _Xin_ _Wu_ _"_

Seokmin membulatkan matanya.

"Dia sudah mati, bodoh"

 _"_ _Jangan_ _sembarangan_ _mengatai_ _bodoh_ _._ _Aku_ _benar-benar_ _melihatnya_ _,_ _kalau_ _tidak_ _percaya_ _cek_ _hp_ _mu_ _,_ _tadi_ _fotonya_ _sudah_ _ku_ _kirim"_

Seokmin pun membuka menu di ponselnya dan melihat pesan multimedia yang masuk. Benar Pria tua itu. Pria tua itu ada disana.

"Sialan. Amati dia dan beri laporan padaku setiap harinya. Cari tahu apa tujuan ia datang ke korea"

" _Setiap_ _hari_ _!?_ _Yang_ _benar_ _saja_ _._ _Aku_ _harus_ _sekolah_ _hyung_ _"_

"Sekolahmu itu milik yayasan ku, aku akan memberimu dispensasi selama yang kau mau, dan apartemen mu sewaan kan? Aku akan memberikannya cuma-cuma"

" _Kau_ _menyuap_ _ku_ _hyung_ _?_ _Astaga_ _,_ _baiklah_ _._ _Jangan_ _lupa_ _apartemen_ _ku_ _._ _Kalau_ _bisa_ _,_ _tolong_ _ganti_ _dengan_ _yang_ _lebih_ _bagus_ _"_

"Cih, tinggal sendiri saja ingin yang mewah" cibir Seokmin. Setelah itu ia menutup ponselnya.

Rahang seokmin mengeras, ia menggeram. "Sialan!"

Seokmin langsung menghubungi Seungcheol untuk memastikan tentang pak tua itu.

"Astaga hyung , angkatlah" gerutu seokmin karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

Seokmin terus menelpon hingga sambungan itu di jawab seseorang.

"Halo hyung"

" _Ini_ _joshua_ _,_ _Seungcheol_ _ada_ _dikamar_ _man-_ _ah_ _cheol_ _,_ _seokmin_ _menelpon_ _"_

 _"_ _Halo_ _,_ _ini_ _ak-_ _"_

"Jelaskan! Jelaskan padaku kenapa Lim Xin Wu bisa berkeliaran di Seoul"

 _"_ _APA_ _!_ _Mustahil_ _!_ _Dia_ _sudah_ _jelas_ _jelas_ _mati_ _!_ _Dokter_ _yang_ _mengautopsinya_ _sudah_ _memastikan_ _kalau_ _itu_ _dia_ _"_

"Aku tidak tau,tapi dia masih hidup! Siapa dokter yang memeriksa mayat itu?"

" _Dia_ _dokter_ _..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To_ _be_ _continue_ _..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Sebelumnya_...

"Jelaskan! Jelaskan padaku kenapa Lim Xin Wu bisa berkeliaran di Seoul"

 _"_ _APA_ _!_ _Mustahil_ _!_ _Dia_ _sudah_ _jelas_ _jelas_ _mati_ _!_ _Dokter_ _yang_ _mengautopsinya_ _sudah_ _memastikan_ _kalau_ _itu_ _dia_ _"_

"Aku tidak tau,tapi dia masih hidup! Siapa dokter yang memeriksa mayat itu?"

" _Dia_ _dokter_ _..."_

* * *

" _Dia_ _dokter- dokter apa_ _ya_ _, ah_ _aku_ _lupa_ _siapa_ _"_

 _"_ Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan hal sepenting itu ?" ujar Seokmin dengan nada kesal.

 _"Maaf, aku akan cari tau._ _akan_ _aku kabari segera"_

 _"_ Ah , hyung , cari tahu latar belakang Lim Xin Wu"

" _Baiklah_ _"_

Setelah menutup panggilan tersebut , seokmin merenung, ia punya firasat bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui tentang Lim Xin Wu.

.

.  
.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 3 pagi, dan Seokmin baru saja terbangun dari tidur satu jamnya.

Ia keluar kamarnya dan membuka pintu kamar Soonyoung pelan.

" _Aku_ _tidak_ _tau_ _kau_ _tidur_ _seperti_ _ini_ _"_ batinnya, ia terkekeh geli. Ia melihat Soonyoung tidur dengan bantal yang sudah jatuh dilantai dan selimut yang tersingkap sebagian.

Seokmin meneguk ludahnya, matanya tak sengaja melihat perut putih banyak bekas luka milik Soonyoung.

 _"_ _Sialan_ _,_ _aku_ _ini_ _kenapa_ _?"_

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kasar , menepis pikiran-pikiran kotor yang hampir saja ia bayangkan.

Dengan cepat ia membenarkan posisi tidur Soonyoung.

Seokmin duduk di pinggiran kasur lalu mengangkat pelan kepala Soonyoung dan meletakkan bantal di bawahnya. Menutup baju Soonyoung yang tersingkap lalu menarik selimut menutupi tubuh Soonyoung sampai ke dada.

Seokmin mengelus surai Soonyoung, "bagaimana bisa bocah seperti mu tersiksa seperti ini" gumamnya pelan.

"Eungh-eomma"erang Soonyoung dalam tidurnya.  
Seokmin tersenyum. Ia lalu menjauhkan tangannya dari pucuk kepala Soonyoung lalu pergi meninggalkan pemuda sipit itu.

.  
.

Soonyoung memang nyenyak sekali kalau sedang tidur. Tapi, sejak ia dijadikan budak, ia begitu sensitif dengan bunyi decitan pintu.

Ia membuka mata ketika mendengar bunyi itu lalu langsung menutup matanya kembali ketika menyadari Seokmin masuk.

Ia merasa dingin dibagian perutnya karena baju nya tersingkap sedikit.

Ia malu sebenarnya, tapi ia terlalu takut untuk bergerak. Ia takut jika Seokmin tau kalau ia tidak tidur.

Jantung Soonyoung berdetak cepat ketika tangan besar Seokmin mengangkat separuh tubuhnya dan membaringkan nya diatas bantal, bau maskulin dari tubuh Seokmin menyapa indra penciumannya dan entah kenapa wajahnya memanas hanya karena hal kecil itu.

Tangan dingin Seokmin yang tak sengaja menyentuh permukaan perut Soonyoung memberikan sengatan listrik kecil yang menggetar kan hati Soonyoung. Biasanya ia akan jijik dengan sentuhan tangan pria dewasa. Tapi Seokmin berbeda.

Tubuhnya menghangat ketika selimut menutupi tubuhnya dan elusan lembut dipucuk kepalanya. Sentuhan itu membuatnya nyaman, hingga ia kembali mengantuk dan terlelap.

.  
.

"K-kau akan pergi?" tanya Soonyoung ragu ketika mendapati Seokmin sudah rapi dengan setelan jas nya pagi itu.

"Hm, aku harus bekerja" jawab Seokmin.

"Apa lama?" tanya Soonyoung lagi.

"Aku akan pulang malam. Tidak perlu takut,kau tidak akan sendirian. Nanti ada Wonwoo dan Joshua hyung"

"Dia datang?" lagi-lagi Soonyoung bertanya.

"Hm, jangan takut. Dia akan jadi pengawalmu mulai saat ini"

Seokmin jadi teringat dengan laporan dari Dino semalam, Lim Xin Wu masih berkeliaran. Dan Soonyoung tidak boleh bertemu dengannya. Karena bisa saja pria tua itu mengambil Soonyoung kembali.

Soonyoung mengangguk paham.

"Kau tidak sarapan ?" tanya Soonyoung.  
Seokmin menggeleng, "aku akan makan dikantor"

Soonyoung menatap iba makanan yang tersaji diatas meja, tadi ada bibi Ahn datang untuk membuat sarapan.

Menyadari tatapan sendu dari Soonyoung, Seokmin jadi merasa tidak tega. "Err- baiklah , aku akan sarapan dirumah"

Seokmin ingin tersenyum ketika melihat senyum Soonyoung. Jantung nya berdetak hebat saat melihat mata sipit itu menutup ketika ia tersenyum lebar.

"Kau lucu" ucap Seokmin singkat yang sukses membuat Soonyoung berhenti tersenyum dan membuat kedua pipinya bersemu.

"A-ayo makan" ucapnya terbata.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Ketika Seokmin menyelesaikan makannya ia menatap Soonyoung.

"Jangan keluar rumah kalau tidak ada aku" ucap Seokmin.

Soonyoung menatap seokmin bingung, "hah!?"

"Jangan keluar rumah meskipun ke halaman kalau tidak ada aku. Mengerti?"titahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Soonyoung bingung.

"Mengerti?" kali ini Seokmin menekankan ucapannya.

"Mengerti" jawab Soonyoung pelan.

"Bagaiamana jika dengan pengawalmu?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Minta izin ku. Diluar sana berbahaya, kau tau"

Soonyoung mengangguk paham.

Soonyoung sadar diri , ia bukan apa-apa tanpa Seokmin. Kalau tidak ada Seokmin, mungkin saat ini ia masih di perbudak dan di setubuhi dengan kasar oleh antek-antek Pak Tua itu.  
Membayangkannya saja membuat ia ingin menangis takut.

"Dengar aku Kwon Soonyoung-" kata Seokmin tiba-tiba.

Soonyoung memfokuskan pandangannya kearah Seokmin.

"Selama kau tanggung jawab ku, jangan takut pada apapun. Karena aku tidak akan tinggal diam" sambung Seokmin.

"Terimakasih" ujar Soonyoung singkat.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku balaskan untuk kebaikan mu" sambungnya.

Seokmin berdiri dari duduknya, lalu merapikan dasi, "cukup berada disisi ku. -aku pergi dulu" tanpa menunggu respon dari Soonyoung , Seokmin melenggang pergi meninggalkan pemuda Kwon yang terdiam di tempat duduk nya.

Soonyoung mengangkat kedua tangannya menyentuh pipi, ia dapat merasakan betapa hangat kedua pipi itu, ia merona.

 _"_ _Yang_ _benar_ _saja_ _!_ _Aku_ _ini_ _kenapa_ _?"_ batinnya bicara.

.

.

Soonyoung berbaring di sofa ruang tengah sambil menonton tv, ia langsung duduk ketika mendengar decitan pintu. Ia was-was. Seokmin tidak ada dirumah dan sungguh, ia agak takut sekarang.

Soonyoung menatap pintu takut. Hingga seseorang dengan perawakan manis muncul di balik pintu.

"Kau pasti Soonyoung kan?" tanya nya lembut. Soonyoung mengangguk polos.

"Aku Joshua. Kurasa Seokmin sudah memberitahu kalau aku akan datang" ,Soonyoung mengangguk mengiyakan.

Tak lama setelah itu ,Wonwoo datang. Dan soonyoung mulai menutup matanya erat. Ia takut. Bayangan hari dimana ia diculik Wonwoo membuatnya ingin menangis.

Soonyoung memundurkan dirinya hingga berada disudut sofa. Ia memeluk lututnya erat dan mulai meracau.

Joshua yang sudah tahu kondisi nya mendekati Soonyoung dan mengelus pundaknya.

"Hei, dengar aku. Disini aman. Tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu. Aku tahu Seokmin tidak akan berbaik hati untuk membiarkan orang orang menyakitimu. Jadi kau aman,oke?" ucap Joshua penuh keyakinan.

Perlahan Soonyoung mengangkat kepalanya. Ia sedikit tenang.

"Tarik napasmu lalu buang. Lakukan perlahan" ujar Joshua, dan Soonyoung menurut.

"Maaf" gumamnya sambil menatap Wonwoo takut-takut

"Eoh-aku yang harusnya minta maaf"kata Wonwoo.

"Seokmin akan membunuhku kalau aku menyakitimu. Jadi aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Lagi pula ,aku sudah berhenti dari pekerjaan ku." jelas Wonwoo.

Soonyoung mencoba menenangkan dirinya, ia mensugesti dirinya _mereka_ _orang_ _baik_ _,_ _mereka_ _orang_ _baik_ _._ Batinnya berkali-kali.

"Jadi kita berteman?"tanya Wonwoo mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Soonyoung menghembuskan napasnya. Lalu tersenyum ceria, "kita berteman" jawabnya membalas uluran tangan Wonwoo.

.

.

.

 _Dilain_ _tempat_ _..._

 _"_ Pindahkan jadwal rapat ku setelah makan siang" titah Seokmin pada sekretarisnya. Setelah sekretarisnya keluar ruangan barulah Seokmin berbicara pada Seungcheol yang sudah menunggu dari tadi.

"Jadi, bagaimana hyung?" tanya nya.

"Lim Xin Wu menikah dengan wanita berkewarganegaraan Korea, mereka punya satu anak laki-laki yang tewas dalam kecelakaan 8 tahun lalu. Aku berasumsi bahwa pria tua itu memperbudak remaja karena kematian anaknya"

"Dia punya beberapa aset di sudah memeriksanya ,3 dari 5 aset semua atas nama istrinya. Satu lagi namanya dan satu lagi milik seseorang bernama Yoon Jeonghan. Ku dengar perusahaan itu sudah dijual dan berpindah tangan ke orang yang bernama Jeonghan itu"

"Kau tau, ada ratusan nama yang sama di Korea. Dan entah ini kebetulan atau apa tapi nama dokter yang mengautopsinya juga Yoon Jeonghan,aku baru memeriksanya tadi"

Ujar Seungcheol panjang lebar.

"Bisa saja si Yoon Jeonghan itu anaknya" kata Seokmin.

"Kalau Yoon Jeonghan pemilik perusahaan aku tidak kalau dokter itu tidak mungkin, karena dia wanita"

Seokmin menelpon seseorang, ia meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja menunggu panggilan tersebut tersambung.

"Bagaimana kau tau kalau ia wanita?" tanya Seokmin.

"Aku pernah tak sengaja menyentuh dadanya" jawab Seungcheol terdengar sedikit bangga.

" _CHOI_ _SEUNGCHEOL_ _!_ _Apa_ _yang_ _baru_ _saja_ _kau_ _katakan_ _? Seokmin berikan ponselnya"_

"Ah,maaf hyung aku sedang menelpon Joshua hyung,aku tidak tahu kalau sudah terhubung" ujar Seokmin sok polos

"Sialan kau Lee Seokmin". Seungcheol mengambil ponsel Seokmin kasar, lalu berjalan menjauh.

 _("_ _iya_ _maaf_ _,_ _sayang_ _._ _Aku_ _tidak_ _sengaja_ _,_ _kau_ _dengar_ _sendiri_ _"_

 _"_ _Bohong_ _!"_  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _"...")_

Sementara Seokmin merenung, " _Yoon_ _Jeonghan_ _,_ _yoon_ _Jeonghan_ _,_ _siapa_ _mereka_ _"_ batinnya. Seokmin bahkan tidak menghiraukan percakapan antara Seungcheol dan Joshua.

"Ini ponselmu. Aku akan kembali bekerja" ujar Seungcheol dengan nada kesal.

"Coups hyung,cari tahu tentang kedua Yoon Jeonghan ini"

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku sudah akan mencarinya"jawab Seungcheol masih dengan nada kesal.

Seungcheol keluar bertepatan dengan berderingnya ponsel Seokmin.

Panggilan masuk dari Dino, pemuda yang ia tugaskan untuk mengintai Lim Xin Wu.

"Bagaimana?" kata Seokmin.

" _Dia_ _ada di Coffee Bay_ _bersama_ _seorang_ _wanita_ _,_ _tapi_ _aku_ _tidak_ _tahu_ _siapa_ _._ _Rambutnya_ _sebahu_ _,_ _cantik_ _sih_ _hyung_ _._ _Selebihnya_ _aku_ _tidak_ _tau_ _._ _Aku_ _akan_ _masuk_ _._ _Nanti_ _ku_ _hubungi_ _lagi_ _"_

Dino langsung menutup sambungan ponsel nya tanpa menunggu balasan dari Seokmin.

 _"_ _Seorang_ _wanita_ _?"_ batin Seokmin.

.

.

.

.

 _To_ _be_ _continue_ _..._


End file.
